Emails Of A Revolution
by Name Expunged
Summary: Emails of A Pokemon Revolution is a story I came up with a while back. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! I am back, and with a name change to boot! I regret say this, but the other story is probably now on permanent hiatus. I lost all of the pre-writing material that I created for the story. Now I could try to recreate it from memory, but I would rather work on new stories. There is a chance that I will work on it in the future, so there's some glimmer of hope there. Now that that formality is over, lets Begin!**

 **Authors Note:**

* * *

 **This story is about a Pokemon Rebellion, that starts at a PokeCenter. I am taking a fair amount of creative liberties here, but that is to give the story an interesting format. As you probably saw in my last fanfiction, I like to incorporate some level of computer integration into the story. So in this one, I went all 100% into it. So this follows email based communications between Pokemon conspirators. Lets Hope it works out well! :D**

[To: UPC10256 ]

[From: UPC10370 ]

Subject: How Was Work?

Time: 5/6/23 13:45

Body:

Yo Audi! How are things doing in Accumula town! News here in Nimbasa says there's some protests over by your center. Have any of you, or your comrades, seen anything?

[Message End]

[To: UPC10370 ]

[From: UPC10256 ]

Subject: RE How Was Work?

Time: 5/7/23 12:05

Body:

I don't know much San. You have a bunch of these "Team Plasma" people. Word from the trainers says they are fighting for some unknown cause. I can't say more. Other than that, work has been easy. Most of the injured have Lulipup scratches, nothing major. How are things in Nimbasa?

[Message End]

[To: UPC10256 ]

[From: UPC10370 ]

Subject: RE RE How Was Work?

Time: 5/9/23 16:56

Body:

Things here have been somewhat intense! I mean, it is a Gym Leader Town after all. The Building's NJ has been busy for hours on end in some cases. Just the other day, we got this Samurott. Trainer thought it would be a great idea to throw a water type into the gym ring. Severe electricity burns, it was a nightmare. The rest of the team had similar injuries, but they weren't as severe. I tell you, they should have some level of regulation about these things. It really sucks.

[Message End]

[To: UPC10370 ]

[From: UPC10256 ]

Subject: RE RE RE How Was Work?

Time: 5/10/23 15:30

Body:

I do agree with that. While we mostly get new trainers here, we once get a master walking down the road. Have you every scene a Lulipup that has just been hit by a hyperbeam? Those poke-ball machines don't cure that. Weeks in the ICU that one. I mean I know I am just a NJ Assistant's Audino, but this is irking me the wrong way. In other news, I found out what those team plasma people are doing. They are apparently fighting to free all Pokemon. However, there are pretty Hypocritical (they still battle :/). While I don't really like that group, There cause is somewhat palatable. I think we should switch off work email, this is bending the rules as it is. Talk to you soon!

 **End Note:**

 **So that is the end of that chapter! I have no clue how this turned out, so post criticism in the reviews. Tune in for another chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! Well it seems like the first chapter did pretty well. I just want to say that reviews are always appreciated! Anyway, lets begin!**

 **Extra Note:**

UPC10256  is now Audi4Prez

* * *

UPC10370  is now Sao1018

[To: Sao1018 ]

[From: Audi4Prez ]

Subject: Question?

Time: 5/10/23 19:23

Body:

Hey San! I wanted to ask you something. What do you think of That Team Plasma's Message?

Your Friend,

Audi

"To Bend the Spoon, you must realize that in reality there is no spoon."

[Message End]

[To: Audi4Prez ]

[From: Sao1018 ]

Subject: RE Question?  
Time: 5/10/23 20:00

Body:

I am not sure what you mean. You talking about that Pokemon emancipation thing?

Sao

"I'm a Doctor, not a bricklayer!"

[Message End]

[To: Sao1018 ]

[From: Audi4Prez ]

Subject: RE RE Question?

Time: 5/11/23 06:00

Body:

Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about it. Imagine! A world were human and Pokemon are viewed as equal, instead of a pet relationship. That does sound a bit tempting doesnt it?

Your Friend,

Audi

"To Bend the Spoon, you must realize that in reality there is no spoon."

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Audi4Prez ]

[From: Sao1018 ]

Subject: RE RE RE Question?  
Time: 5/11/23 12:00

Body:

I guess. I know trainers can be a bit irresponsible at times, but it isn't fair to just loop everyone together like that. I see a lot of trainers pass by through the doors here, and it isn't like the Pokemon are unhappy. There normally is a type of loyal comrade between trainer & Pokemon. What are you implying here Audi?

Sao

"I'm a Doctor, not a bricklayer!"

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Sao1018 ]

[From: Audi4Prez ]

Subject: RE RE Question?

Time: 5/11/23 14:00

Body:

Look Sao, I think those people might be on to something. There good intentions are probobly a cover story for something more nefarious, but those good intentions are striking a chord. A bunch of the pokemon here are starting to talk. They are saying they might strike or something? I want to re-iterate, do you believe in the cause?

Your Friend,

Audi

"To Bend the Spoon, you must realize that in reality there is no spoon."

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Audi4Prez ]

[From: Sao1018 ]

Subject: RE RE RE Question?  
Time: 5/11/23 16:00

Body:

Arceus Audi! This isn't like you to just jump on trends like this! I'm the flipping Mienshao, this sounds like something I would come up with! Look Audi, I like the idea as much as you do. I just don't think we are in the position to do something like this. We are medical Pokemon! I worked hard to get this position, and so have you. I don't want to lose my current situation, just for a cause that will probably fail. I can help you, but I need some solid proof that this has any weight!

Sao

"I'm a Doctor, not a bricklayer!"

* * *

[Message End]

* * *

 **So this was a pretty eventful chapter. I am trying to get the pacing right with this fanfic. It is really dificult when you write something months in the past, and only have the general outline for the rest. I think it is going well though. Remember to leave some reviews, and I will be back with a new chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I don't really know what to say, so lets begin!**

[To: Sao1018 ]

[From: Audi4Prez ]

Subject: Question?

Time: 5/11/23 18:00

Body:

Trust me San, as a friend. I know this sounds pretty callous, but there is a chance San. A lot of the Pokemon in my area are willing! Revolution is brewing, but we need more support. You know what happens to rebels in this society. Your stationed in Nimbasa City. Thats the most populous city in the world. I am sure there are more than a couple of battle-hardened pokemon angry at the world. Look, all I am asking for is to introduce this to that environment.

Audi

"To Bend the Spoon, you must realize that in reality there is no spoon."

[Message End]

[To: Audi4Prez ]

[From: Sao1018 ]

Subject: RE Question?  
Time: 5/11/23 20:34

Body:

I also say this as a friend! Look at how far we have come! We were both born with sour prospects! I would have been raised as a "natural born killer", and you would have been used as an XP slave. Look at were we are now! We are Medical Assistant Pokemon, a very high position. We have privileges that are highly sought after. Yes, a revolution would probably be beneficial. However, would the ends justify the means. Lets say I was able to get every Pokemon in the city to go behind the cause. There is still a whole region to take care of. What about the other regions? I know that The U.R rarely does anything, but this is directly attacking their way of life. The Sinnoh region has Anti-Matter Explosive Devices. You think burn wounds are bad, imagine injuries on the atomic level. What about the Pokemon in these other places? You honestly think that brothers would kill brothers, or fathers kill sons? Hell, I have a daughter in Kanto for crying out loud! I don't even want to think what they would do to her if they found out I was spearheading a revolution! I don't care what happens to me, but my family matters. I don't want them to die for a lost cause.

Sao

"I'm a Doctor, not a bricklayer!"

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Sao1018 ]

[From: Audi4Prez ]

Subject: Question?

Time: 5/11/23 18:00

Body:

My father told me something very important about lost causes. "Lost Causes are the most important ones to fight for, or even to die for.". I really don't think your family would be roped into this. I don't think it would be very good PR to kill an innocent pokemon, just because thier father is a revolutionary. Don't worry. Even if we are destroyed, they will remain unscathed. If you want, we could go by pseudonyms. We can't blow this chance, we might get this oportunity again!

Audi

"To Bend the Spoon, you must realize that in reality there is no spoon."

* * *

[Message End]

* * *

 **This chapter took a bit longer than I expected. I have been trying to upload a chapter a day, but it is proving a bit dificult. This exercise in dialogue has been very interesting to write. Another chapter will be uploaded soon! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for posting reviews. I am sorry that I didn't say this in the last chapter. There is a bug that prevents me from reading the reviews from the story page. I have to see it through the email, it is very strange. Now that that is out of the way, lets begin.**

[To: Audi4Prez ]

[From: Sao1018 ]

Subject: RE Question?  
Time: 5/12/23 06:00

Body:

Alright, I'll Help you. You can understand why I am acting like this? I am so worried about Losing everything, because I don't have much to lose. Some say that is easier, but it isn't. When you have a lot of things to lose, you can easily loose sight of the risk. When you can list every thing you might lose, you can become easily frightened. However your my friend, and it makes sense for me to stand by you. I'll try to drum up some support, I have a couple of connections that might be of some help.

Sao

"I'm a Doctor, not a bricklayer!"

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Sao1018 ]

[From: Audi4Prez ]

Subject: Question?

Time: 5/11/23 12:00

Body:

I knew you would come around! We need to start fleshing this out a bit more. We obviously don't want to go by our orginal names. That would be far to obious! I want mine to be Prometheus. Don't know who that person was, but it sure sounds cool! Be careful with your recruitment quest. Some pokemon are master manipulators.

Audi

"To Bend the Spoon, you must realize that in reality there is no spoon."

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Audi4Prez ]

[From: Sao1018 ]

Subject: RE Question?  
Time: 5/12/23 14:23

Body:

Ah Promethius. The Cyndaquil that gave man fire. I like it, very ironic. I think I will go with Atlas. It seems like the entire revolution is on my shoulders right now, Its fitting at least. Update on the recruitment efforts. There is this guy, Neo, owes me a favour or two. I informed him of the situation and he is loving this idea already.

Sao

"I'm a Doctor, not a bricklayer!"

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Sao1018 ]

[From: Audi4Prez ]

Subject: Question?

Time: 5/12/23 16:14

Body:

Wait your not refering to the Neo of the Snivy Clan are you? I mean, I suppose help is help. Are you sure that they are loyal?

Audi

"To Bend the Spoon, you must realize that in reality there is no spoon."

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Audi4Prez ]

[From: Sao1018 ]

Subject: RE Question?  
Time: 5/12/23 16:23

Body:

Look, Nimbasa isn't as safe as the media presents it. Who do you think works on all of those rides? Magic? I have done numerous unofficial House Visits on members of the Snivy Clan. You know hao many life-threatening inuries occur every day? Its hard to rebel against a man that has saved you life. Trust me, they'll be loyal. Besides, Neo is an old friend of mine.

Sao

"I'm a Doctor, not a bricklayer!"

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Sao1018 ]

[From: Audi4Prez ]

Subject: Question?

Time: 5/12/23 16:45

Body:

Ok, thats one type down. Hopefully, we can get al multiple platitude of types. That would give us a good powerbase. Numbers over here are close to reaching critical mass. All we need is to get some more pokemon, and we are set. This is going pretty well so far!

Audi

"To Bend the Spoon, you must realize that in reality there is no spoon."

* * *

[Message End]

* * *

 **So that is the end of that chapter. I am sorry it took me a couple of days to write, but I have been very busy. Thanks for all the reivews, and don't forget to write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! I am sorry it has been a while since I have updated last. I have been very busy with stuff. I know I said I would try to update regularly, but it is a lot harder than I thought it would. I don't know how long this story is going to be. I know it isn't going to be a 70 chapter epic, but there are at least a couple of chapters left to go. So anyway, lets begin.**

[To: Sao1018 ]

[From: Audi4Prez ]

Subject: Question?

Time: 5/14/23 17:23

Body:

I have some good news, and some bad news. This Dewott, goes by the name of Philip, he appearently has ties with Blue Dawn. They are very enthusiastic about the idea. Now there is the bad news. They are pretty militant, and their idea of liberation is very murdery. Should we let them join the cause?

Audi

"To Bend the Spoon, you must realize that in reality there is no spoon."

* * *

[Message End][To: Audi4Prez ]

[From: Sao1018 ]

Subject: RE Question?  
Time: 5/14/23 20:45

Body:

I knew we were going to face this issue eventually. No matter what, I don't think this is going to be a peaceful revolution. We might try, but there is a high likelyhood of it ending in conflict. I think that we should have a combative force, but leave them on standbye. That way, if the stuff hits the fan. I was also able to get some more support. A bunch of pokemon in Misralton, are also on our side. They work at airport authority, so there are a load of ways we can use that to our advantage.

Sao

"I'm a Doctor, not a bricklayer!"

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Sao1018 ]

[From: Audi4Prez ]

Subject: Question?

Time: 5/15/23 08:34

Body:

Alright, so we have 2 powerful factions on our side. I think that we should roll out with some master plan. Support is at an all time high, and we will start losing it if we wait any longer. I was never a grand strategist, so maybe you should come up with a plan. You played lots of rts games when we were young, maybe that will help.

Audi

"To Bend the Spoon, you must realize that in reality there is no spoon."

* * *

[Message End]

[To: Audi4Prez ]

[From: Sao1018 ]

Subject: RE Question?  
Time: 5/16/23 10:45

Body:

Alright, I think I have a good plan. I know I wrote it in a day, but I think it is solid. Ok, so the day the revolution will begin is one the 20th . At 06:00 Neo and his group will destroy the power substations in Nimbasa. Doing this will also knock out the power to Castelia City as well. While everybody is scrambling to fix that, my associates in misralton will hijack one of the planes there. Don't worry, the planes won't have anybody else on them (it would be grand theft plane). The plane will be flown by flying types, I will explain why in a moment. The people in the plane will flown to Castelia City , and crashed. Populated areas are to be avoided at all costs. There is a fine line between revolutionary, and terrorist. . Before impact, the people inside will eject, and fly away safety. The group have "borrowed" some parachutes. That will improve survivalbility a little bit. After that Blue Dawn, will blitzkrieg to Castelia, liberating pokemon as they go. Again, lethal force is not tolerated. Aim to faint, not kill. They will be followed by volunteer pokemon on your side, covering the flank. This plan is bulletproof, and the pokemon on my side are ready to roll with it. Ready Promethius?

Sao

"I'm a Doctor, not a bricklayer!"

* * *

[Message End]

* * *

 **So that is the end to that chapter. I am sorry if this story seems a bit rushed. Again, I only have the outline of the story. I had more planned, but those memories have been lost over the past 5 years. I still think it is going well paceing wise. There are also a high likelyhood that there are somer errors in this chapter. Due to the format I write these chapters in, it is hard to do anything more than a basic spell check. Remember to review, and I will see you guys soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people of the internet! It's {NAME_EXPUNGED}. After a year's absence, I decided that I should probably update to just let people know I am still alive. I am sorry that I ghosted on this site. Over the past year, I have been very busy with my college courses, and I have not had a lot of free time to work on pretty much any creative endeavor. I know that it is a common excuse, especially on this web site, but I guess it is better than ghosting for no reason.**

 **One of the things that I wanted to lay out, was the future of my current stories. To be honest, I did a terrible job with the writing on my previous entries. One of the most important things that a writer needs to do when using a sequential format, is having arcs written out in advance. I made the rookie mistake of just assuming that I could improvise these things on the fly. However, I found out the hard way that there was no way in hell that I could do that without dedicating a large time footprint to writing.**

 **Because of this, I think that I am going to move on to other stories. I believe that this current story, "Emails of A Revolution", has reached the point where I could end it, without crucial story details being missing. As far as Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Space, I think that I would still classify that one as a work in progress story, that is in a state of semi-permanent hiatus. I am still willing to work more on the story eventually, but I need to re-think it's plotline.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
